


Life Goes On

by cestlavieminako



Series: First Kisses [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: First Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: They spent much of that quiet month together, learning more about one another.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Series: First Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803661
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly takes place during that month with no Unidentified Lifeform sightings mentioned in episode 25, then references moments up to episode 33.

After Number 36 had been dealt with, it had been…peaceful. Quiet. Each day that passed made Ichijou feel more and more anxious. Surely the Unidentified Lifeforms hadn’t just gotten _bored_ and decided to disappear. They had to be planning something new, and that worried him.

He knew that Godai felt the same, but he would simply smile and give him a thumbs-up, and tell him that it would be fine. The Task Force was still keeping an eye out for anything unusual as well, so it wasn’t as if things were being ignored.

Godai was able to spend more days helping out at Pole Pole, and visiting the children at the preschool his sister taught at. Ichijou continued to work with the Task Force, trying to puzzle out the Unidentified Lifeform’s movements, even as Enokida continued to study Gouram and continue working on new ammo that would hopefully be of use in the future. 

Leaving the station at normal hours suddenly felt so odd to Ichjou. After months of endless cases, for it to suddenly come to a halt like this…he found himself at a loss. 

So he invited Godai to spend some time with him.

It quickly became a habit. Godai’s evenings were free, and as long as another Unidentified Lifeform didn’t suddenly appear, Ichijou would most likely have evenings free as well.

With everything that had happened, they both decided to take advantage of the lull. Godai delighted in cooking Ichijou good meals, usually telling him stories about where he’d acquired a certain recipe, or the first time he’d tried the dish he’d prepared that night. Ichijou heard about a fair number of Godai’s adventures this way, and he never seemed to run out of tales to tell. It sounded as if he’d been to just about every country in the world, somehow. But from how everyone talked, Godai would vanish for months, sometimes even a year or more, and then would unexpectedly show up again with trinkets and tales about where he’d been. 

It was selfish of him, Ichijou knew, but he hoped that Godai wouldn’t leave too soon. Who knew how long the Unidentified Lifeforms would continue their attacks? He knew for certain that Godai wouldn’t just get bored and leave one day, even if attacks were still happening. But he’d grown to love the time he spent with Godai—grown to love _Godai_ —and thinking of him not being there was…painful.

They grew to learn a bit more about each other as well during this downtime. Godai surely told more stories than Ichijou would ever have to tell, but they spoke about their childhoods, likes and dislikes. Ichijou spoke about his work, but there were so many depressing moments over the years, that it was hard to find a topic that wouldn’t cast a pallor over their evenings. Ichijou mentioned that he used to play the piano when he was younger, and Godai had admitted to doing the same, though it had been years since he'd played. "Maybe someday I can hear Ichijou-san play," Godai had said. Ichijou hoped he could remember enough, and would have access to a piano at some point in the near future. For some reason, the thought delighted him.

Most evenings, they would find themselves sitting close on Ichijou’s loveseat, something playing on TV that they didn’t pay much attention to, because they were too busy paying attention to one another. And, more often than not, they would switch off the TV and head into the bedroom, sometimes to kiss and touch one another a bit more, but sometimes they would simply wrap themselves in each other’s arms, their legs tangling together in a way that Ichijou never would have thought could be comfortable until now, and they would fall into a contented slumber.

And one night, in the midst of their slow explorations of each other’s bodies, Ichijou whispered, “Can we keep going?”

Godai had blinked in surprised, then grinned happily. “Of course. We can do anything you’d like, Ichijou-san,” Godai had assured him. “And if we need to stop, then we can do that, too.”

“Then…” Ichijou hesitated for a moment, feeling his face flush, before he continued, “you can…call me Kaoru. If you want.”

“I’d love to…Kaoru-san,” Godai had murmured against his lips, before drawing him into another kiss.

It was strange, Ichijou thought, gasping softly as one of Godai’s slick fingers began to work its way inside him. He’d called Godai by his full name for so long, and then…when had he stopped? It had been after Number 26 had nearly killed him, hadn’t it? When things had begun to change between them. But he’d never once considered simply calling Godai by his first name alone.

But when Godai entered him some time later, and Ichijou’s arms went around him, drawing him closer, he couldn’t help but whisper, “Yusuke…”

And it had been perfect.

They’d laid in a loose embrace afterward, Godai’s fingers tracing ticklish lines across Ichijou’s chest, and Ichijou couldn’t remember a moment when he’d felt happier. As corny as it might have sounded, if anyone had asked, in that moment, he would have said that he was the happiest he’d ever been. But perhaps that was something best left unsaid; he didn’t want to ruin the moment with such an embarrassing line.

So it came as a surprise when Godai murmured, “You make me very happy, Ichijou-san. Kaoru-san,” he quickly corrected himself. 

Ichijou couldn’t help but smile at the confession, and he’d drawn Godai close enough to kiss, and suddenly, he felt that there was no way he could say anything cheesy to Godai Yusuke. “Me too. Yusuke…you’ve changed my life for the better .”

Godai didn’t laugh at the words. He looked touched. Then he smiled and kissed Ichijou again.

**

Eventually, their little “vacation” from the Unidentified Lifeform’s presence ended. Number 37 appeared, and they quickly fell back into their familiar routine. There were other things that kept them occupied—one of Kanzaki-sensei’s students taking a train to Tokyo on his own, Pops and Nana leaving Godai in charge of Pole Pole for a day while they visited a water park, Godai continuing to visit Tsubaki to monitor the Amadam’s growth and influence on his body—but everything came back to the Unidentifed Lifeforms. 

And they were getting stronger.

**

Ichijou had been a bit surprised the day that Sakurai had chosen to sit with him, despite the amount of empty tables in the cafeteria. 

And he’d congratulated himself for not looking too surprised when Sakurai had leaned closer and said, “Isn’t it time for you to introduce us to him?”

His only thought was _how did they find out?_ He’d never given any indication that he was interested in men, or that he was seeing one.

But then Sakurai had continued, “Number 4, I mean,” and Ichijou swore that he felt his heartbeat returning to normal.

Wouldn’t they all be surprised if they _did_ know that Ichijou was, indeed, involved with Number 4?

**

Ichijou had known it would be a matter of time before something happened and the police would begin to suspect Number 4 again. They hadn’t exactly begun to suspect him, but after he’d caused some property damage taking out one of the Unidentified Lifeforms…well, they were quick to want to drop any kinds of ties with him, even though Number 4 had been instrumental in defeating just about every creature that had appeared up until that moment!

Even the Task Force agreed, when those in charge were hesitant to hand the BTCS over to Number 4. 

So, Ichijou made the decision to start slowly bringing Godai into his circle of trusted comrades, while he tried to make someone see reason and give him permission to take the BTCS to Godai.

He’d found out later that everyone seemed rather impressed with Godai. Sugita especially, since he’d spent a good portion of the day with him, had only good things to say about him. But even Sasayama and Sakurai, who’d only had brief interactions with him, had liked him. 

And, well, that made Ichijou happy. 

When the day came where he decided to introduce Godai as his partner, they would be the first to know.


End file.
